An Experience Never to be Forgotten
by xxiluvnileynjoejxx
Summary: Joe fantasies about Miley. There's a problem Miley is dating Nick who happens to be her stepbrother as well. What happens when they get together on a Friday night Rated M for a reason Sequel to Nerd Girl


An Experience Never to be Forgotten A Niley/Joley One Shot [Rated R!]

Sequel to Nerd Girl

Joe's POV

It has been two months since Miley and I had to work together on their science project. Ever since then I can't seem to take her out of my mind. My fantasy keeps replaying itself on my head over and over again. There's not a night that I'm picture her body over mine as we make love. I wish it came true because I want her bad. I was planning of making that dream come true. Thanks to that project we became friends, so today we're having a movie night at her house. There's a problem though just recently her dad married Nick Gray's mother and it seems like Miley and him have something going on. I guess I will have find out tonight, let's hope he's not there.

That night

I'm waiting patiently for Miley to open the door; I hope she didn't forget about our movie night. After what seems hours of waiting, I remembered that she hides an extra key under the mat, so I decide to use it. I enter her house and everything seems so quiet. Maybe she's not her and she forgot to tell me. Just when I about to leave her house I hear moaning coming from upstairs. Hopefully is Miley masturbating and not what I'm thinking. I peek into her room and guess I was right Nick and her have something going on, but I couldn't help but enjoy my view.

With Niley

Regular POV

Nick is rubbing her clit fast and hard making wetter within each second.

Miley closes her eyes in pleasure as she moans, "Oh Nicky that feels so good."

The curly boy sticks two fingers into his stepsister sex hole and starts to finger her fast and hard. This is not the first time they together, in matter of fact they have been doing this for years after all they were the ones who introduced their parents to each other.

The brunette beauty continues to moan loudly, "I'm almost there!" she screams.

Nick takes this as a sign to stick his tongue into her driving her over the edge as she cums all over his face and fingers. Liking her taste he licks his fingers gracefully.

Miley pulls him to her and kisses him roughly. She then flips them over and starts to leave wet kisses down his chest until she reaches his harden member. The blue eyed teenage girl takes his cock into her hands and starts rubbing him up and down in a steady pace as her speed increase.

The boy groans in pleasure liking what she's doing, "Oh yes Miley! Just like that baby", he moans out. He lets a louder moan out when his girlfriend of over two years takes him into his mouth deep throbbing him.

She moves her head up and down as she works miracles on his penis and soon enough hot cum is shooting down her mouth.

Niley continues to make loves unaware that Joe is watching them as he imagines himself with Miley.

Joe's Dream

Joe walks up the stairs to Miley's room as he hears moaning. To his excitement he finds the brunette on her bed completely naked with her legs wide spread as she rubs her clit.

He walks into her room quietly trying not to alert her of his presence, but for his surprise she opens her eyes and in a seductive voice she tells him, "I have been waiting for you."

This makes his eyes brighten in joy as he moves swiftly to her and kneels in front of her kissing her pussy and taking over her job. He sucks on her swollen bud and licks all around and he also rubs her clit and slowly parting her pussy lips.

Miley moans out in pleasure as she closes her eyes enjoying herself.

Joe moves his tongue up and down making the girl wetter and wetter.

She soon let's a loud scream out, "Oh Joey, please don't stop! Keep going!"

He sees a vibrator on her hands so he takes it from her and places inside her wet sex hole and turns it on high as he too enters her with his fingers.

The brunette moans even louder as she is drive over the edge by none other than Joe Jonas, "I'm gonna cum!" she screams out loud. Just like she announced she came all over his fingers and he gladly cleaned her off as she became wet once again.

End of Joe's Dream

Miley walks out of her room bumping into a strong chest, her eyes widen when she sees who it is. She had totally forgotten that she had invited Joe over to watch a movie. Soon a smirk form on her lips as she realized that Joe hadn't only spy on Nick and her while making love, but he was also masturbating at the sight.

Joe in the other was red of embarrassment as he was caught red handed. Shit now for sure his fantasy was never gonna come real and most likely Nick is gonna kick the crap out of him. But boy was he wrong.

The brunette got on her toes and whispers seductively in his ear, "You know, I can help you with that."

Before he knew it, he was being lead into her bedroom where Nick looked at her confuse and send death glares at him. Miley leaned over to Nick and whispered something into her ear which brought a smirk to his face as he kisses her passionately.

Joe stands there watching them make out as jealously runs through him. Just when he was going to walk out he feels someone grabbing his arm and pushing him into the bed. It was Miley indeed. She smirks at him as she gets on top of him and starts to remove his shirt almost immediately as Nick watches Joe in envy.

Even though, his girlfriend was doing this to make his threesome fantasy come true it still make him jealous about sharing her with some other dude that he dislike, but hey sex is sex.

Miley starts to leave wet kisses down his chest until she reached his pants. She got accept the fact that Joe was a really handsome boy, but she prefer her Nicky, so before doing anything else to satisfy Joe she let her boyfriend know how much she love him by pressing her lips against his in passionate yet sweet kiss. The brunette them move back to what she was doing, shredding Joe's clothes off his body.

Joe groans in pleasure as he feels her hands on his hard cock. He was in his happy place as he feels her mouth kiss the tip of his shaft as she slowly takes him into her mouth, "That feels so damn good Miley."

Miley giggles at this while Nick in the other hand rolls his eyes.

The boy starts to thrust in and out of her mouth in deep strokes almost making her gag; he wanted to prove to her that he could give her more pleasure than her boyfriend. If he only knew that he was failing. Just when he was about to cum inside her mouth, he felt Miley remove her mouth from my cock as Nick smirks at him.

Nick brings his girlfriend to him hovering over her petite body as he kisses her neck marking his territory. He then moves down to her chest taking her left pink perky nipple into his mouth licking and sucking it as her pinches the other one making Miley moan out in pleasure.

Joe takes this as his opportunity to please her as well. He moves his face to her core and kisses it right on the center.

Miley gasps as she immediately becomes wet with his touch. She had to agree that he was good at sucking a pussy.

Joe moves his tongue all around her vagina making her wet. He then starts to rub her clit as he enters her with two fingers.

"Oh my god", the brunette screams as both Nick and Joe work wonders in order to pleasure her.

After two minutes or so Miley cums all over Joe's face and fingers and this time is him who's smirking at Nick since he was able to please his girl.

Once again she's on top, but this time on Nick. She slowly guides herself down until his harden member and sits on it and then starts to move up and down riding him hard and fast. Joe gets behind him enters his huge cock into her ass. So as she's riding Nick hard and fast; she's being fucked from behind.

She throws her head back as she feels a second orgasm build up, "Oh God! This feels so fucking good", she moans loudly.

To help with her orgasm Joe takes her right nipple into his mouth without stopping while Nick in the other hand takes her left nipple into his mouth as meets her with each thrust. Soon enough the three of them come together all once. Miley juices mixing with Nick as they also drip over his thighs and bed while Joe's juices fill her ass up.

Before the night is over Joe is thrusts himself into her pussy while Nick thrusts into her ass. Miley was exhausted by now, but she was enjoying herself. They all came again for about three or four more times.

This was a definitely **an experience never to be forgotten**.

They even made a path a maybe repeating this experience again.

Joe went home with a huge a smile since his fantasy of having nerd girl came true.

While Miley slept like a baby in Nick's arms, her boyfriend whom she loves and wouldn't change for anything in the world. Yeah she just had sex like never before, but it was definitely not magical like she was with Nick only. She was Nick's nerd girl and only his.

Nick was happy to have his love one in his arms. He thought just like Miley, he wouldn't change her for anything in the world. Yeah maybe he would have preferred to have a threesome with another girl instead, but nothing would compare to what he had with Miley. Maybe that's the reason he decided to go public with her even if it cause him his "popularity". She meant more than his reputation to him. Miley was his nerd girl and only his.

**Niley always wins! Lol**

**I hope ya like it Pervs!**

**Comment/Review! ****Have a special request for a Rated R one-shot? (No Nelena please)**

**Love ya**

**Ana**

**P.S. Don't ask how I come up with this stuff because I honestly don't know they just come to my head lol **


End file.
